Urudei Yatsura my version
by Morris winchester
Summary: Father and son meet after a long seperation


Urusei Yatsura My version

By Chauncey Morris

The story takes place after Benten, Morris, Lum, Shenobo, and Mendo left planet Elle, Morris wakes up and he sees the planet Rakkis a desert planet that is occupied by undesirables. Walks to her and taps her on the shoulder she wakes up and gives him a disgusted look because she doesn't like him.

Morris: Benten I want to thank you for helping me

Benten: I only did it because Lum is my friend not for you.

Morris: I know but can I ask you a favor?

Benten (Confused) What?

Morris: (breathes) can we make a quick stop to Rakkis.

She looks at him with shock and confusion because of his question and she turned.

Benten: Why? What's so special about it?

Morris: My father's there and I want to speak to him, because it's been a while since I seen him.

Benten: (shocked) That's strange I always thought your father was Eddie your father?

Morris: Well he isn't, but please let just grant me this request.

She looks at him, and she nods he tells the driver of the space bus to go to Rakkis they made the detour and arrived in the planet's sky they tracked his Father's DNA via his own. While searching they found his father and his handler riding a giant worm heading to his castle because he became the king of Rakkis. They stopped about 6 ft away from his Father the handler sees the ship.

Martin: what is Cord?

Cord: I think a desert demon sir

Morris: There's, no such things.

His Father smiles and they get off the worm and both father and son walked to another dune to talk.

Morris: you handled has released the worm so I think me and you have enough time to talk.

Martin: Your ship scared the Worm; I suppose you came to see me about something huh?

Morris: well you're my father why would I be here to see you, Dad I miss you so much there's so many thing I want to tell you.

Martin: I know that's why you came to see me an undesirable have to gloat or to hate me I understand.

Morris: No, dad I have something for you (he pulls out a silver ring) it belongs to you Father (he puts the ring on martin's finger)

Martin puts his hand on his and he feels electrical burns on his arm and he feels the burns on his arm he grabs his head and says something to him in Rakkean

Martin: Mu-jin (what happened to your arm?)

Morris: Cailoujin Lum (Lum did this when angry)

Martin: Why?

Morris: She's an Oni Dad, but I care about her and she feels the same way about me even thought I don't show it.

Martin: (nods) Do you like it in Japan My Son?

Morris: No I want you to come back with me dad, you deserve to be back on Earth.

Martin: Why?

Morris: You're my Father you were always there when ever I fell, and you always picked me up and that's what I love about you Father.

Martin: I can't because of the sins I caused back there, I am happy here I'm a king the king of Rakkis, and you're the prince the true heir to my thrown I want you to be happy. I love you son, but I can't.

Back at the bus Lum wakes up and she walks to Benten and she sees Morris talking to a long haired man that looked like her darling Morris.

Lum: Benten who's that?

Benten: Morris' Father

Meanwhile on the Dune both father and son are about to Finish their conversation.

Martin: If you answer this question correctly I will come with you are you good Human being?

Morris: Yeah!

Martin: And would you permit a man who is a cast out, to live his life alone in the desert in peace on his own terms?

Morris: (crying) No!

Martin: (shakes his head) I know.

They both get up and hug each other Morris stands there and he watches his father walks to his handler until the worm arrives to take him away he looks at his father leave and a tear falls on the sand. He turns around walks to the bus and he sees Benten with her arm crossed she looks at him and he puts on his sun glasses to hide his tears so he won't show any weakness. She looks at him and she her mind is completely changed about him she finds out behind his rudeness there lays, a man that misses his Father. The ship lifts off and leaves Rakkis. He looks at his father one last time and smiles he turns around and holds Lum close to him.

Morris: Goodbye Dad.

Martin: Goodbye Son

The End


End file.
